Little Hufflepuff
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Naruto's second year at Hogwarts starts off as any other; the banquet, re-visiting with old friends, insulting the Slytherins, etc. But now there's a voice calling out to him, one he DOESN'T recognize.... NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing here! I swear! And the Sorting Hat song is Copyright J.K Rowling! Other than that, enjoy this twisted and very bizarre (if not somehwat cute) story!**

Naruto groaned, rubbing his empty stomach as he slumped his shoulder against the large table. All around him, the noise caused by his fellow students echoed across the vast hall, though, Naruto was only partial to it. Currently, the only things floating around in his head were: when the heck were the first years going to arrive and how long it would take before he could have something to eat.

"Oy, Naruto! You there, bro?"

The blond-haired boy jumped, awakened from his thoughts by a familiar voice. He turned to his right, where the voice had come from, to find one of his best friends, Kiba Inuzuka, staring down at him with a puzzled look.

"Earth to Naruto!!" Kiba called again, leaning forward, "Do-you-_copy_?"

The blond-haired boy blinked, used to Kiba's rather loud 'awakenings.' "Huh? Yeah. Yeah I'm fine….there….awake. At least _now_, anyway."

He gave his friend a 'why'd-ya-hafta-do-that' look, to which Kiba returned with a 'that's-what-you-get-for-zoning-out' smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes, asking himself how the two of them ever got to know each other so well. After all, he had only known Kiba for about a year, this being the second, and yet, he seemed like an annoying, rather obnoxious older brother. Or at least a sidekick he couldn't get rid of. Naruto sighed, letting his gaze cloud over….

"Heeeey!!!! Don't you _dare _start that again!" Kiba cried, this time grabbing the other boy by the shoulders and shaking him back into reality, "the banquet hasn't even started and already you're spaced out! Man!" He frowned, lightly punching Naruto's arm. "If this starts becoming one of your _habits_, what's gonna happen when Uchiha and the rest of the Slytherin house pick a fight with you, huh? You just gonna _daydream _them out of existence?"

"Oh, shut it, why don't you." Naruto snapped, shoving his now grinning companion to the side, "I already have enough on my mind to worry about, with_out_ counting Sasuke and his 'cronies.'"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" He inquired, fighting to reform his position, which was so rudely interrupted when Naruto had pushed him.

Once again, Naruto sighed. "Well-"

"Hey! Hey Naruto! Kiba! Look!"

Both boys stopped, cringing in slight embarrassment as the third member of their 'trio' and other best friend, Rock Lee, bounded over to them, waving his arms frantically in the air.

"The first years!! The first years!! They are here!" He announced, just as the large doors at the end of the hall burst open, revealing many very frightened looking eleven year olds, all clumped together as if to protect themselves.

Naruto laughed, watching them. They looked so small and fragile; it was hard to believe that a year ago _he _had been in their position, being introduced to the magical world for the first time and learning he was a wizard. He remembered how scared and alarmed he had been back then, and, most likely would have sympathized with the new students, had food not been on his mind.

_Well_, he thought, shifting his position from the first years, _now that everyone's here, maybe we can finally start the banquet!_ He grinned, looking at his two best friends. They knew, according to Naruto, the year did not begin until the welcome feast was over, but seeing as to how it hadn't started yet, the three of them were anxious to eat.

Eagerly, a pair of bright blue eyes darted towards the head of the hall, where the various professors, as well as the headmaster, sat. The headmaster. Perhaps one of the most powerful wizards of all time, he had trained and fought many of the famous men and women in the Hogwarts history books, and was mentioned in a number of them himself. Though Naruto had the utmost respect for him, whenever his eyes fell upon the old man, all Naruto could think of was a sleazy old hermit. Of course, he would never dare say that aloud. Not if he wanted to complete all seven years at Hogwarts.

Just as Naruto finished his train of thought, his stomach made a protestant growling sound, reminding the boy that he was hungry. Mouthing a 'shh' to himself, Naruto focused his gaze on the headmaster, watching and waiting for him to make a move. Sure enough, after a few seconds, the old man rose, stepping out from behind the table he had been seated at, and raising his hands towards the student body before him.

"Welcome back, all of you," he began, a smile spreading across his wrinkled face, "and hello to all of you new youngsters."

For an instant, Naruto's eyes darted back to the first years, who flinched when the headmaster made a reference to them, but turned around shortly after; wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I hope you're all prepared for another year at Hogwarts. I know I am…." he paused, dark eyes narrowing suddenly, "providing an incident like _last year's _doesn't repeat itself."

At this, Naruto gulped, and he heard some students at the Slytherin table laugh. The previous year, they and Gryffindor had caused quite a commotion in the school when a duel broke out between the two houses. No one knew just how it started, but Naruto had his suspicions the root of the fight somehow began with Gaara, a quiet Slytherin who, even before his arrival at Hogwarts, had mastered a variety of spells allowing him to wield sand as a weapon.

Though all evidence pointed to Slytherin, the fight was ruled as simultaneous action, leaving both houses with no punishment other than a strict warning from the headmaster. Sasuke and the others took it for granted, he knew, and Naruto supposed in some way it was good he hadn't gotten in trouble. Still, the desire to catch the Slytherins in the midst of an act burned deep within his mind….

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!! HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ANY ATTENTION AT _ALL_?!"

He jumped, yelping as Kiba's loud voice pierced his eardrums.

"_What_?!" The blond shrieked, glaring at his friend, who was mimicking his expression. "For crying out loud," Naruto continued, "do you _have _to do that _every time_?! How d'you expect me to keep my hearing with that deafening tone of yours constantly in my ears?!"

"Feh," Kiba replied, shaking a finger at his now agitated friend, "I _wouldn't_, if you didn't zone out all the time!"

'Oh, like I can-"

"SHH!!" Rock Lee interrupted, swiping his hand in front of them in a means of silencing the two, "The first years are about to go through the Sorting Hat process!"

All eyes turned, as the room went silent, the students sitting at each table deeply entranced by the anticipation awaiting the small newcomers. Realizing they were being watched, the nervous eleven year olds huddled together, trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible. Naruto had to crack a grin at this, as he heard a girl from his table whisper, "Oh, look how cute they all are."

Naruto may not have been a girl, but even he had to admit, while watching them clump together that there _was_ something rather 'cute' about the first years. Perhaps it had to do with the innocent air they seemed to posses, staring up at everyone with wide eyes, fearful to make even the slightest mistake. He remembered how he, too, had been like that, terrified that even _breathing _the wrong way might upset the headmaster and professors seated at the front of the hall.

It was then that the headmaster spoke, his face stern, but a smile dancing in his dark pupils. "Ah, finally the moment many of the students have been looking forward to….Tsunade?" He nodded to an older woman seated at the table with the other professors. She rose from her seat, carrying along what appeared to be an old, rather worn witch's hat; the only sign of acknowledgement she gave the headmaster was a sharp breathing through her nostrils. Moving to the front next to him, she placed the hat on a pedestal set up by another professor, and pulled a list from a pocket hidden amongst her light-colored robes.

"Now," she began suddenly, eyeing the first years, "You will all come up, one at a time, to the front, where you will be sorted into your appropriate house. Well, hurry up! Don't be shy." She added, seeing the reluctant looks on their faces. None of them seemed willing to make a move, which the professor, Tsunade must have realized, for her slender graying brows furrowed if ever so slightly. However, Naruto knew better than that, as he searched the group of youngsters with his blue eyes. He knew, partly from past experiences, partly from sheer knowledge, that there was always one student ready to accept the challenge, ready to take a stand. He knew, because last year, _he_ had been that student, and the first of his lot sorted into his house, which had turned out to be Gryffindor. As he watched, he waited, and after about five minutes or so, a scraggly looking boy with dark brown hair stepped forward.

"You," Tsunade said, noticing him, "what's your name?"

"I-Inari." He replied shakily, a little uneasy yet trying to be brave at the same time.

The elder woman nodded, her brown eyes scanning the list she held. "Ah, yes. Here you are. 'Inari.'" She looked up, motioning to the boy. "Very well, come here."

Inari gulped, fingering the edges of his robe, extremely uneasy at what he was about to do. But, as Naruto watched, the boy gulped, and slowly began walking towards Tsunade and the old hat awaiting him on the other side._ Way to go, Inari!_ Naruto thought, just as the boy made his way to the front. He stared up at the old woman with his dark eyes, fear with determination mixed in each pupil.

Naruto was so fixated on the small boy, he hadn't been aware someone was tugging on his sleeve until a harsh whisper was ringing in his ears.

"Hey, Hey Naruto," Kiba's unmistakable voice squealed, "Where do ya think the old hat's gonna put this squirt, huh? Doesn't look like he fits in any of the houses, does he?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno." He mumbled, only half-listening to his friend as the sorting hat began to sing, causing, much to his amusement, many of the first year students to jump.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me."_

_You can keep your bowlers back,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_T here's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be."_

As Naruto listened, the hat went on to describe the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Depending on what was in their hearts and minds, the new students would be sorted into the appropriate house that best suited them. However, judging from _his _first year, Naruto guessed that most students would either take up residence in the Gryffindor House, or the Slytherin house. Such had been the case last year, anyway.

Then again, Naruto himself knew very little about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and that went for the students residing in them as well. With the exception of about two students, a shy girl with pale eyes, who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and a male with long hair tied above his head sorted into Ravenclaw, Naruto couldn't recall any other kids in his age group falling into those two categories. Of course, there may have been others and he had just started daydreaming-either way was logical.

The Sorting Hat's song came to a close, and for a moment, returned to being lifeless. The first year students, still huddled at the back, watched in awe as Tsunade then lifted the old hat, and placed it on the now stunned Inari's head. Raising his eyes, the little boy gazed at the hat oddly, wondering what it was going to do.-though-judging from its song, the answer to that question was rather obvious. If anything else, Naruto guessed, Inari was just curious about what house he would be sent to. As the students looked on, the old witch's hat sprang to life once again, and the small first year made a frightened yelp, realizing with fascinating horror that a talking hat was on top of his head.

"_Hm…." _The hat began, a puzzled tone in its raspy voice, _"yes, yes…I see….hm…."_

"W-what do you see?" Inari asked nervously, casting a worried glance to his friends at the other end of the hall. The hat remained silent, deep in though, if one could call it that.

"_A troubled heart, I see. So much confusion….so much suffering...but…."_

"'But?'"

"_There is strength. And courage. I see….Always trying to reach the light, are you?" _The hat laughed, _"Despite all you've been through, you have courage. Courage….A brave heart…." _It paused, thinking. After a moment, the hat seemed to smile as it shouted _"Gryffindor!!"_

All students at the Gryffindor table, Naruto included, cheered as Inari beamed, scurrying over to join his new house. Many fifth and sixth years clapped the boy on the back as he took a seat between Lee and another Gryffindor girl, while the others high-fived him and clapped their hands, in welcome. Naruto himself grinned at the newcomer and gave him a thumbs-up.

However, Inari's welcome was cut short as the headmasters booming voice echoed suddenly across the hall, instantly silencing everyone. "Now students," he said, "I know you are all excited, but please, save your enthusiasm until _after _the other first years are sorted."

A unanimous "yes sir" rang throughout the room, and one by one, the new students gained their confidence and walked towards Tsunade and the sorting hat, knowing now they had nothing to fear. Naruto smiled each time the hat was placed on a student's head: memories from the previous year swirling about in his mind. However, as the sorting hat ceremony progressed, Naruto could have sworn he heard someone call his name: Not Kiba or Lee or even Sasuke. No, the voice was coming from someone else...someone _different_.

He whirled his head around; trying to find who it was that had called him. However, the student body was currently absorbed in hearing the Sorting Hat categorize the first years. No one was _even_ looking at him.

_That's strange,_ Naruto thought, a puzzling look crossing his face, _I was sure…._he sighed then, shaking his head, _oh well. Guess I must have imagined it._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man," Kiba sighed happily, sinking deeper in a padded chair of the Gryffindor common room, "now _that _is what I call a feast!" He grinned, kicking off his shoes and putting his feet up on the table in front of him.

Rock Lee soon joined in, flopping down on the couch next to his friend and putting his arms behind the headrest. "Yes Kiba, I agree," the third year chimed, "it was an excellent meal."

Naruto watched his friends with only slight interest, his mind once again wandering freely in space. That voice-the one that called him earlier: he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't know why, of course, but there was something about it that bothered him. Perhaps it was because the more he relayed that moment in his head; the more he thought he recognized the voice.

"Argh!" He said suddenly, slamming his fist on the table, "this is so frustrating!"

Kiba and Lee jumped, startled. "Dude," Kiba responded, sitting up farther in his chair, "what's the matter?"

"Uh…." His turn to sigh, the blond recoiled his fist. "Well….did you-did you guys hear anything at the banquet, you know, right after the headmaster told us all to settle down?"

The other boys exchanged quick looks with each other, before choosing to answer Naruto's question.

"_Yeah _we did," Kiba replied, raising an eyebrow, "like, every student in the school practically! Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, I mean-yes-I mean…." Another sigh, this time Naruto sagged his shoulders, and dropped his chin a bit. "Look, uh, what I _mean _is did you two hear anything _else_?"

This time Lee raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about, Naruto?"

"Like, someone calling my name."

"Hm…." Lee didn't answer right away, instead tilting his head towards the ceiling as he brought a hand up to scratch his chin. "With the exception of Kiba and myself, I don not believe anyone else asked for you." He answered triumphantly, putting both hands on his hips. Naruto stifled a laugh, but only for a moment before Kiba pulled him into a headlock.

"Heh, maybe you were just talking to the voices in your _head_. Wouldn't surprise me anyway-"

"KIBA INUZUKA!!!!! Get your feet off that table this instant!!!!!"

All three boys flinched, Kiba himself releasing his friend before turning his head to face a very angry pink-haired girl marching towards them, waving a book in the air furiously.

"Aw man," Kiba moaned under his breath as he rolled his eyes "not _her_."

The girl was increasing now, taking longer strides, and her lips pursed together as she glared the trio. "What is wrong with you?!" She spat, only inches from them now.

"I could ask her the same question." Kiba whispered to Naruto, clearly not caring in what the girl had to say. However, Rock Lee, who, up until this point had been staring at the angry girl in awe, popped up from the sofa, waving his hands in apology.

"I-I am sorry, Sakura," he stuttered, an awkward smile on his face, "My friend didn't mean to-"

"'Didn't mean to?!' Sakura echoed, now clearly more upset than before, "More like wasn't _aware _of it!!!!"

Lee's positioned slackened slightly as he placed a hand behind his head, "then shall we consider this as nothing more than a misunderstanding?" He suggested, sweat begin to dot his forehead.

Sakura's brow furrowed deeper, a cold look appearing in her aqua green eyes. "I will not!" She snapped, right up into the third year's face, taking pleasure in the sharp flinching motion he made, "_Clearly _you and your foolish friends have no consideration of the rules!! A dirty table will not be tolerated, and neither will a lack of respect in students!"

Naruto and Kiba groaned in unison as they wearily watched the pink-haired girl yell at their friend. Haruno Sakura was probably the most irritating girl in the Gryffindor house-always telling the other students what to do. Most thought it was because the girl had issues with authority, while others, such as Naruto, knew she was nothing more than a _teacher's pet_. The previous year, both Naruto and Kiba witnessed her countless times asking for every assignment, raising her hand for almost every answer-and being called on as well- and even chatting with the professors as they passed through the hall. Now, there was nothing wrong with the professors, but talking to them for the mere purpose of _socializing_ could not and would not be tolerated in Naruto's rulebook. Unfortunately, his set of rules were not the same ones Hogwarts followed.

After about five or so minutes had gone by, Naruto had had enough. Jabbing Kiba subtly in the elbow, he whispered, "Come on. Just apologize to her, okay?"

Kiba's face wrinkled up in obvious disgust. "Why? _Why _should I say I'm sorry, Naruto, huh? I didn't _do _wrong, did I?"

"Well, no, but-" he paused, "-but if it'll get Sakura off our backs, and leave poor Lee alone, then I say it's worth it."

Kiba made a noise in protest, but his friend's constant 'come on, it won't kill you''s were enough to make him finally remove his feet from the table, and stand up. Reluctantly he glared at the two arguing in front, very-no-_extremely _annoyed with what was going on. Neither, in fact, seemed even aware that he had risen, until Kiba brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Yo, Sakura!" He spat, doing nothing to hide the frustration in his voice.

She turned around sharply to face him, her white teeth gritted together. "_What_?" She replied, equally as harsh.

Kiba sighed, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm _sorry_ okay? It-" He cast a 'do-I-have-to-do-this glance over at Naruto, who responded simply with a 'just-get-it-over-with' nod. "I…." Kiba took a deep breath. "I'msorryfordisrespectingthefurnitureitwaswrongandyouwererightandIpromiseitwon'thappenagain. There. Happy _now_?"

Sakura blinked, not sure what to make of the boy's 'apology.' Well, she _thought _it was such, but Kiba had spoken so fast she wasn't exactly sure what it was he had said. However, unwilling to appear confused, Sakura merely reached up with a free hand to brush back her short hair, scowling at the trio before her. "That's all right." She said in a cold voice. Then, added, with a hint of warning in her tone. "Just see to it that doesn't happen again."

Taking one last look at the boys, and wrinkling her nose in disgust, Sakura dropped her arm, turned, and marched out of the common room.

Naruto, Kiba and Lee said nothing, a silence falling on them as their eyes followed the angry girl out of the room. As they watched, they listened, hearing her footsteps echo as her shoes hit the hard stone floor. Finally, when he was sure she was no longer in ear-shot, Lee fell back against the couch, heaving a sigh.

"Wow." He muttered, wiping the sweat from his face with his hand, "I was not aware Sakura was so…."

"Eccentric?" Naruto chimed in, rolling his eyes.

"Obnoxious?" Kiba piped up, crossing his arms as he too, collapsed into the couch.

"No," Rock Lee said shaking his head, "I was thinking more of…._forward_."

"'Forward?'" Naruto asked, mimicking the way Lee had said it, "What do you mean?"

The third year paused, his thick black eyebrows massaging his forehead in thought. "Well," he answered after a moment, "We never see any other girls in this house speaking to us like that-"

"Dude," Kiba cut in, "you don't see any girls at _Hogwarts _speaking to us like that."

Lee laughed. "True true. But notice how she's the only girl in Gryffindor that you actually know by name?"

"That's not true!" Naruto cried in defense, "I know lots of other girls' names!"

"Really?" The older boy challenged slyly, "Okay then, Naruto. _Prove _it." His dark eyes danced about as he propped himself up, getting a better view of the common room.

"Hey what are you-"

Rock lee held a finger to his lips. "The next girl that comes into this room, you must greet by name. _First _name." He added, just incase any confusion had been made.

Naruto shot him a look, grinning. "You're on!" He alleged excitedly, waving a fist at his friend.

Lee smiled. "Great. Here is your chance."

As if on cue, a girl about Naruto's age came strolling into the common room, clutching a rather large book to her chest. The second year's eyes widened as he saw her, for the girl had somewhat unusual appearance. She had long, jet black hair that fell a little below her shoulders, and large pale eyes, much like the other girl's in the Hufflepuff house. However, what struck Naruto the most about her was her rich blond bangs that were hanging in front of her face. They stuck out like a sore thumb, obviously having been dyed, nevertheless, his mouth dropped a little as he stared at her.

The girl must have noticed this, for she sauntered over to the three, her cheeks slightly pink. "Heeeeeeello!" She chimed, speaking in overly high voice and waving.

"Good evening!" Lee echoed, eyeing Naruto, "It is a nice night, is it not?"

The girl nodded, grinning. "Yeah, yeah it is!" She replied, a little too enthusiastically, "Nice to finally be back at Hogwarts, huh?"

She suddenly turned her direction to the other two, a curious gleam in her eyes. "Hey, Naruto," she questioned, still smiling, "You think anything _unusual_'s gonna happen this year?"

"Uh….what do you mean by that?"

The girl shrugged, "I dunno. Just wondering, is all. I mean, after _last _year's incident-"

"Hey!" Kiba piped up, "Stop acting like it was our fault, okay? I mean, for goodness sake, Hikari! You were there, too!"

Naruto slapped his forehead upon hearing the girl's name. _Hikari_. _Of course,_ Naruto thought bitterly, _How could I forget someone like _her_? And in my own year?_

Out of the corner of his eye, the blond saw Lee give him a 'I-told-you-so' look. Naruto wrinkled his nose. _Not to mention the fact that I forgot something while _Kiba _remembered it-her-the name_. He sighed, ruffling his blond hair.

"Huh?" Hikari said, noticing, "You okay, Naruto?"

Again, he sighed. "I'm fine. Just-uh-tired. It's been a long day, after all." He tried to smile at the girl, but all he ended up doing was giving her an awkward look. He was still feeling humiliated, after all, and was dreading what both his friends would say to him once Hikari left.


End file.
